Ultima: An Organization Halloween
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: Organization is under attack by the Fabrication and its robot army and Azula may be the only one to stop the machines. But she's been acting strange lately. Can she conquer her biggest fear before the robots destroy the largest group of villains!
1. The Day Before Halloween

At last! The long awaited Halloween special has arrived! Be warned though that this stroy is rated T for greusome deaths of many Organization villains. There is also a little blood in there, but it's pretty downplayed. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this terrifying story! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

(Azula and Kevin 11 were walking down the hallways of the Organization castle as they noticed the decorations going down the way. Jack-o-lanterns, orange and black streamers, and fake hang-man skeletons were all over the place.)

Azula: Geez. All of this looks a bit much.

Kevin 11: I know, but you can't really blame them. Tomorrow is Halloween after all. Just think; when tomorrow comes, all of us villains will celebrate the way all villains celebrate Halloween. Scaring little kids in other worlds!

Azula: Are you sure it's not just for the candy?

Kevin 11: Oh, yeah. That too. So anyway, I hear that your dad is now in cahoots with the Huntsman now. I also hear that you become his new Huntsgirl.

Azula: True. He sent me on a mission to battle his greatest enemy, the American Dragon.

Kevin 11: Really? And how did that go?

Azula: He's weak. But formidable. The Huntsman is a really powerful master.

Kevin 11: Yeah. But I bet HE can't bend fire like you can!

Azula: Are you flirting with me?!

Kevin 11: Oh, no no no no! I learned my lesson last time! All 10,000 jolts of it.

(Kevin and Azula walk into one of the doors and enter a large laboratory.)

Kevin 11: So uh, what are we doing here?

Azula: I'm just here to grab the Huntsmans staff. Dr. Eggman said he was going to modify it to become even more powerful.

Kevin 11: That Huntsman dude certainly seems to trust you a lot. I wonder if. . . .

Azula: You wonder if what?

(Kevin didn't answer. Instead, he was just looking at something huge.)

Azula: Kevin! Answer me! What are you looking a. . . .

(As Azula looked up, even she was awestruck by what they saw. It was a huge metal robot made entirely of junky metal with well over twenty to fifty arms. In the center was a huge eye that was as dim as the two kids shadows.)

Kevin 11: Wow. Eggman must have a lot of time on his hands.

Azula: This is incredible. I have seen many war machines in my world, but nothing like this.

Kevin 11: It doesn't appear to be alive.

(Kevin walks closer to the machine and raises his hand towards it.)

Eggman: STOP RIGHT THERE!

(Kevin and Azula flinched when they heard Eggmans voice echo throughout the laboratory. Eggman ran up to the two villains and didn't look to happy.)

Eggman: Are you insane?! Do you realize what could've happened if you so much as even touched the Fabrication?!

Kevin 11: Chill out. You act like you don't trust me.

Animo: How blatantly said Kevin 11.

(Another scientist, Dr. Animo, also walked over to the kids.)

Eggman: What are you kids doing here anyway?!

Azula: I am here to pick up the Huntsman staff if it is ready.

Kevin 11: And I'm with her.

Animo: Typical Kevin; always around the fire princess.

Eggman: Kevin! Get out! Azula. Follow me. The Huntsmans staff is ready.

Kevin 11: Why do I have to leave?!

Animo: Take a wild guess.

(Kevin growled as he stomped out of the laboratory while Azula walked with Eggman and Animo.)

Azula: If I may ask, when did you construct this giant machine?

Eggman: Me?! Build this thing?! I've done nothing of the sort. We found it in another world.

Azula: You found it? What world did you find this massive robot?

Animo: This Fabrication was built in a world that is not entirely different from the world we are currently situated in. The humans of his world built it to build other machines that would aid them in wars.

Azula: Really. Then it must be a very powerful device.

Eggman: Not entirely. You see, it was not long until that Fabrication started to develop a mind of its own. This giant war machine single-handedly challenged mankind to war. And it won.

Azula: Really? Because from the look of it, it looks pretty beat up.

Animo: True. Years afterwards, it was destroyed by these very peculiar puppets called "stitchpunks". That's when we sought our chance to obtain the machine and make it our own.

Azula: And now we have a robot building war machine in our group?

Eggman: Not quite. We are still in the process of figuring out how to retain control over it. The Fabrication is a very tricky robot. If all doesn't go right, it will run the Organization to extinction just like it did with the humans in its world.

Azula: An interesting story.

(Azula took another look at the Fabrication and seemed to freeze up. Somehow, she just knew something bad might happen if the Fabrication woke up. She didn't want to look like it, but she seemed almost nervous as if she was afraid. It was then that Eggman snapped her out of it.)

Eggman: Azula! Your masters staff is ready!

Azula: Huh?! Oh, right. Thank you.

(Azula grabbed the staff and quickly ran out of the lab almost as if she wanted to leave as soon as possible.)

Animo: Did you see the way she was looking at the Fabrication Eggman?

Eggman: Yes. It seems there is something Azula has kept secret from this group of villains.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the meeting room, Pete, Hamsterviel, and Mojo Jojo sat at the long table as new villains came in to be interviewed.)

Pete: Who is next on the list?

Mojo Jojo: Ah ha! There is one villain left. The last villain on this list whom we must interview. After this interview, this interview job will be over today.

Hamsterviel: Well who is it?!

Mojo Jojo: Hmm. I'm not sure if this is a typo or not. But the last villains name is Mr. Bun.

Pete: Mr. Bun? Oh, yeah. Here's a name that will strike fear into the hearts of millions. (snicker)

Hamsterviel: Well bring him in!

(The door opens up, and walking inside to the villains surprise, is a yellow marshmallow bunny wearing a bow tie.)

Mojo Jojo: Mr. Bun?

Mr. Bun: That's right! It is I, Mr. Bun! Me and my army of Trick or Treater Eaters are ready to be recruited into your Organization!

Pete: Uh, right. And what are your powers again?

Mr. Bun: I already said I have an army of candy monsters! Isn't that enough?!

Hamsterviel: Apparently not you marshmallow moron! You joined the Organization for a reason, didn't you?!

Mr. Bun: Yes! Halloween is tomorrow! And on that day, I wish to exact my revenge on the ones who defeated me! That blasted Underfist!

Mojo Jojo: I see. And joining the Organization will help you exact this revenge of which you speak of and with which you may or may not permanently annihilate your arch foes?

Mr. Bun: YES! Well that and I hear you guys make the best pumpkin pie.

Hamsterviel: Oh, now that you mention it, that pie is good. Alright, move along so we can call it a day.

Mr. Bun: Sure thing!

(Mr. Bun exits the room and walks down the halls alone.)

Mr. Bun: Hahahaha! Perfect. Now that I am a member of the largest group of bad guys ever, the blasted Underfist won't know what hit them! Hahahahahaha! Time for me to get to work!

(Mr. Bun enters his room where all of his candy monsters are waiting for him.)

Mr. Bun: Hahahahahaha! Our time has come my Trick or Treater Eaters! Starting tomorrow, we shall exact our vengeance and rule the universe!

(Mr. Bun laughs and his candy monsters start to do the same.)

* * *

(Meanwhile, Azula was relaxing on a long couch in the lounge room where other villains also did their own activities. The Huntsman and Ozai were having their own conversation with each other over by the grand fireplace. Jack Spicer was playing a game of foosball against Kevin 11 (and sucking). Vilgax and Zim were playing Destroy All Humans on the Playstation 2 seemingly offended as to how the aliens look nothing like them and almost seem stereotypical. Kang and Kodos were also watching feeling the same way. And finally, over by the soda machine, Oogie Boogie and the Other Mother were sitting next to each other smiling and making conversation. Azula noticed that the two of them were becoming very close with one another. That's when Kevin walked up to her.)

Kevin 11: Hey Azula.

Azula: Kevin. Hello.

Kevin 11: What's up? Can't keep your eyes off those two? It does sound like a weird couple, but then again, these are weird people.

Azula: What? Oogie Boogie and the Other Mother together? What makes you think that?

Kevin 11: Look at them. Talking, making googly eyes, sitting uncomfortably close to each other. That's definitely a sign of true love.

Azula: Do you think it will last?

Kevin 11: Doubt it. Oogies a bag of bugs and the Other Mothers a scrawny woman made of needles. If her hands so much as slice a hole on Oogies skin, he'd totally call the whole thing off. (yawn) Well, time for bed. See you tomorrow on Halloween.

Azula: Right. Halloween.

(Kevin left the lounge passing right by Oogie and the Other Mother while still talking. Azula meanwhile just sat in her couch as she thought more about the robot in Eggmans lab. Beads of sweat fell off he temple but quickly shook it off.)

Azula: What am I doing?! Why am I getting worked up over some invention?!

(Azula got up and headed out of the lounge also walking out the door past the possible villainous couple.)

* * *

(In the lab, the Fabrication had just finished repairs and looked as good as new. Dr. Animo looked up at the machine and smiled while Eggman worked on something else.)

Dr. Animo: I must say Eggman, this might just be the thing we need to destroy our foes.

Dr. Eggman: It's not complete yet, without this.

(Eggman suddenly held up a small round object.)

Dr. Animo: What is it?

Dr. Eggman: The Fabrication was able to operate when that scientist who created it installed a robotic brain to the device. However, under pressure, the Fabrication gained a mind of its own thus wiping out the human race. After its creation, the scientist was able to create nine stitchpunks by transferring his soul into this talisman. But once we attach it to the fabrication, it will steal the souls of any living being trapping them inside never to be released or saved!

Dr. Animo: So you created our own talisman with which the Fabrication can use to steal souls?

Dr. Eggman: Exactly.

(Dr. Eggman gives Animo the talisman and walks off to work on other things.)

Dr. Eggman: Hold on to this for me. I have to work on more of Vexus' Cluster robots.

Dr. Animo: Indeed.

(As Dr. Animo looked at the talisman in his hands, he looked at the Fabrication and saw the hole where the talisman might fit. Walking up to the machine, Animo raised the Talisman up high a reached for the hole.)

Dr. Animo: And now, to complete everything we worked for.

Dr. Eggman: ANIMO! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(But it was too late. The talisman fit into place. Dr. Animo was awestruck as the talisman started to glow a bright green color. Suddenly, before he could react, a green surge of energy shot out and hit Animo directly in the face. His eyes and mouth were glowing green as energy seemed to flow out of him and into the talisman. When it stopped glowing, Eggman man became horrified as Dr. Animo fell limp on the floor his face seemingly burned from the talismans power.)

Dr. Eggman: YOU FOOL!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!!!

(Dr. Eggman watched in horror as millions of arms were raised across the Fabrications body and a single giant red eye shone in front of him. The Fabrication is alive.)


	2. The Iron Fist of the Machine

(In his bedroom, Mr. Bun and his Trick or Treater Eaters gazed expectantly at the large portal opening machine ready to activate it.)

Mr. Bun: There it is my minions. Once we step through that portal, all of Endsville will be ours! Perkins! Are our weapons ready?

Perkins: Aye sir. But uh, one question. Weren't we gonna wait until Halloween to get our revenge?

Mr. Bun: We are not yet fully ready. Now that we know what Underfist is capable of, we must find out what really makes them tick. And then on Halloween, we can use that weakness against them! Last Halloween, even with our strongest ally, we were beaten! But not this time!

Perkins: If I may ask, what is our new secret weapon?

Mr. Bun: BEHOLD!!!

(Mr. Bun suddenly holds up a large bottle of glowing liquid. The reactions of the candy monsters were mostly "Ooooooh" and "Aaaaaaah".)

Perkins: What is it?

Mr. Bun: This is a vile of enhanced Trick or Treater Eater serum! It is sort of like the same stuff Mindy made, except much more deadly. We will transform into creatures so big and terrifying, that even the most hungry trick or treater can't possibly finish us all without throwing up!

(Laughter and cheers emitted from the large crowd until the marshmallow rabbit silenced them.)

Mr. Bun: But there is a cost! If this bottle is ever opened, our instincts will revert to savage and brutal behavior. It is important that we open this bottle ONLY when we are confronted with Underfist! Perkins! Put this vile someplace safe.

Perkins: Don't worry boss. I won't let anything happen to it.

Mr. Bun: You better not Perkins! While I'm gone, you're in charge of keeping that vile safe, you hear?!

Perkins: Y-y-yes sir!

Mr. Bun: Good! Alright troops! Let's go! Half of you stay here! And remember Perkins: keep that vile safe!

(The machine turns on and opens a portal leading to Endsville. Mr. Bun along with half of the Trick or Treater Eaters enter through while the other half along with Perkins stays behind.)

Perkins: Okay. This won't be so hard. What's the worst that can happen?

(A loud shriek sounded outside the room as Perkins and most of the other candy monsters jumped in fright. Perkins opened the door a smidge and saw blood splattered all over the walls. And standing over the pool of red liquid was what looked like a large robotic cat. Perkins immediately shut the door.)

Perkin: Aw, crumb! Why does this always happen to me?

* * *

(As Azula lied down on her bed, she tried desperately to fall asleep. But something was keeping her awake.)

Azula: Grrr. I am not afraid. Why am I so paranoid? That Fabrication isn't even alive. It's just fine.

(Someone suddenly burst right into her room. It turns out it was Kevin 11.)

Kevin 11: AZULA!!!

Azula: KEVIN! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT. . .huh?!

(Azula suddenly noticed something different on the monster. His chest was covered in blood.)

Azula: Kevin? Wha. . .what happened?!

Kevin 11: Well, remember that machine we saw in Eggmans laboratory?

(The fire princess instantly turned pale as she had already guessed what had happened.)

Azula: What is going on?!

Kevin 11: That crazy robot thing is alive! And it's already building robots that are running loose in the castle!

(Azula turned even paler when she saw something coming up behind Kevin.)

Kevin 11: And there is one right behind me isn't there.

(Before Kevin could react, the giant cat-like robot pounced. Suddenly, a blast of green energy shot it right on its side. Azula and Kevin quickly left the room and saw the Huntsman aiming his staff at the evil robot.)

Huntsman: Huntsgirl! This way to the emergency bunker!

Kevin 11: We have an emergency bunker?

(Azula and Kevin followed the Huntsman down the hallways before the cat robot could get up and chase them. It's red eyes shone and he roared so loud, that it echoed throughout the entire castle.)

* * *

(In the lounge, robots had already started their invasion there too. Giant two legged robot walkers were firing their machine guns in all directions gunning down many villains. Two of the walkers started to close in on Vilgax and Zim.)

Vilgax: Heaps of metal! You cannot destroy me! I am stronger than any machine!

(Vilgax makes a grab for one of the walkers and crushes it under its claws. The other machine fired its guns on the giant alien having almost little effect. Zim runs up to the robot and kicks him in the foot repeatedly.)

Zim: HAHA! Tremble before me robot! Tremble before Zim!

(After twenty more pointless kicks, Vilgax rams the robot destroying it without breaking a sweat.)

Vilgax: Pathetic creature! You call yourself an invader?!

Zim: Silence! GIR!

(Zim was not so surprised to see GIR severed head rolling up to him. Miraculously, the little robot was still alive.)

GIR: Look at me! IMA HEADLESS PARSNIP!

Zim: GIR! Let's retreat! These robots are far too superior to our Irken might.

Vilgax: That wasn't might! You merely kicked it while I had to save you!

Zim: You dare give Zim the SASS?!

GIR: SASSY-SQUATCH!

(More walkers appeared as Vilgax ran for the exit.)

Zim: Ah, good Vilgax. I see you finally learned to accept my plan.

Vilgax: SHOOT HIM!

(As Vilgax made his escape, the walkers surrounded Zim and GIRs head aiming their guns.)

Zim: What?! Vilgax! Where are you going?! OH, YOU WRETCHED. . . .

(The entire lounge burst into gunfire as GIRs head came flying out. Zim however wasn't so lucky.)

GIR: YAY! Let's go again!

(Another group of walkers came marching down the halls but were halted by a sudden fireball. Ozai descended down upon the robot swarm with his royal robes torn apart. The former Fire Lord was surprised when the flames didn't even singe them, but that didn't discourage him.)

Ozai: If you do not succumb to my fire, then you shall die by my lightning!

(Two huge lightning bolts burst right through the robots electrocuting them all. A round of explosions brought down the walkers and Ozai ran straight down the halls incase more came. GIR, curious to know where he is headed, rolled down in that direction. As GIR followed Ozai, another noise came from the other side of the hallway. Oogie Boogie and the Other Mother were running as fast as they can from more of those robots.)

Oogie Boogie: WAAAAH! Why are they attacking us?!

Other Mother: Is that any way to treat your mother?! YAAAH!

(The Other Mother suddenly stopped running and pounced like a cat on one of the robots ripping it apart with her needle-like claws. The other robot fired its gun at her, but she pounced right away and jumped on top of it also ripping it apart.)

Oogie Boogie: HA-HA! That's my girl!

(Oogie jumped in to fight the last robot roaring out loud. Suddenly, the guns fired and hit Oogie.)

Oogie Boogie: AUGH!

(The Other Mother gasped as she saw Oogie limping in pain with bugs falling right out of the wound where he had been shot. The spider-like woman glared murderously at the robot.)

Other Mother: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED!!!

(The robot didn't even have time to react as his metal body parts went flying scattered across the floor from the Other Mothers vicious lynching. After the robot was destroyed, she quickly crawled over to the wounded Oogie Boogie.)

Other Mother: Are you okay sweetie?

Oogie Boogie: I. . . .I don't. . . .know. AUGH!

Other Mother: Oh, honey. You're hurt. Come on. I'll take care of you.

Oogie Boogie: And you wonder why I love you so much.

(Carrying the bag of bugs on her back, the Other Mother ran quickly to the nearest medical center in the Organization castle. Both continued to ponder, "Where did those beasts come from?")

* * *

(Ozai and Vilgax were waiting in the Organizations emergency bunker just beside armory and the Sucky Alliances lab.)

Vilgax: GRRR! I should've known somebody in this Organization would terminate us!

Ozai: It was not on purpose Vilgax. The Fabrication simply proved to be too much for take control over.

Vilgax: I should never have joined such an idiotic group that can't even defend itself against a machine invasion!

Ozai: We will stop them. Just like we've stopped our arch enemies before in the past.

Vilgax: YOU??!! YOU COULDN'T EVEN DEFEAT A TWELVE YEAR OLD BOY!

Ozai: You're one to talk! It seems you had trouble vanquishing children as well.

Vilgax: GRAAAAAGHHH! ENOUGH! I WILL. . .

Huntsman: Let it go Vilgax!

(The two arguing villains were interrupted when the Huntsman entered the bunker along with Kevin 11 and Azula.)

Kevin 11: Again I must ask, since when did we have a bunker? What else don't I know about this castle?

Azula: Our lives are in danger, and you're concerned about the hidden areas of our castle?!

Vilgax: Huntsman! What do you know about the robots?!

Azula: That's what I want to know. Why are they killing us?

Huntsman: Children. Perhaps you've heard the story of how the Fabrication was made?

Kevin 11: Um, yes.

Ozai: The question is how do we destroy it?

Huntsman: We can't. The other robots may be susceptible to our attacks, but the one controlling them is far too powerful for us to take down.

Kevin 11: In other words, we're doomed.

Huntsman: Not necessarily. Before I rescued you two, I managed to pick up these schematics from the laboratory.

(The Huntsman shows each of them heavily detailed pictures of the Fabrication and its robots.)

Huntsman: They will show us the Fabrications weak spots. Then we can attack before they can do further damage to the Organization.

Vilgax: So what if a few worthless allies perish?! Hades and Santana can bring them back from the dead just easily.

Huntsman: You're right about one thing Vilgax. Unfortunately, it won't be that simple. If you look closely at the Fabrications blue prints, you will notice there is another device built to fit in front of its body. Eggman invented this talisman to steal the souls of our rivals. But it backfired. When the talisman was inserted in the Fabrications body, it came to life. Now with that talisman, he can steal the souls of all of us.

Ozai: I see. And Hades and Santana need those souls to revive our fallen members. Otherwise. . .

Kevin 11: We're doomed.

Vilgax: GRRRR! ENOUGH! I'm going out there to stop that machine myself!

Ozai: Don't be a fool Vilgax! Even with your unearthly strength, you can't possibly destroy the Fabrication!

Vilgax: Watch me! I will undo the mistake YOU HUMANS made myself!

(Vilgax stomped over to the exit and left the bunker by himself.)

Huntsman: Fool.

Kevin 11: What now?

Ozai: We may be the only surviving villains in the Organization by now. Which means it's up to us to destroy the machines alone.

Kevin 11: What about Vilgax?

Ozai: He is no longer a part of our group. For all we know, he is already lost. Now are you ready?

Kevin 11: Alright! Let's show these metalheads what for! Right Azula?!

(However, Kevin noticed that Azula was absolutely silent. He also noticed beads of sweat coming down her face and her eyes were wide open.)

Kevin 11: Azula?

Azula: What? Oh, right.

Ozai: If we truly are the last surviving villains, then we will need to take cautious steps to undo this. The Fabrication does not seem to be one to succumb easily.

Huntsman: Correct. It is imperative that we stick together. Otherwise, we all lose.

(The fire princess was nearly scared to death about going back out there. In her head, she began to curse herself for being frightened. But she had no choice. She had to get out there and fight. No matter what. Otherwise, what will her masters think of her? As the door opened, Kevin, Huntsman, and Ozai stepped out, but Azula was still uncomfortable.)

Ozai: Azula! Come!

(With no choice but to follow her fathers command, she unwillingly stepped outside. And the whole gang was ready to take down the machine.)

* * *

(Down the hallway, Vilgax was determined to find the Fabrication and stop him by himself. Anything that got in his way will have been destroyed on the spot. It was at that moment, he heard a loud roar coming from the lunchroom. Vilgax quietly snuck in and saw the giant cat-like robot in a battle against the tiger, Shere Khan. When the tiger pounced, the robot brought out a single knife and impaled it right through Shere Khans stomach. The tiger now lied there motionless on the floor. Suddenly, hundreds of smaller spider-like robots suddenly entered the room and surrounded Shere Khans corpse. Like ants carrying a sugarcube, the tiny robots carried the body off somewhere.)

Vilgax: I see. This must be why the hallways are devoid of most of our fallen villains. But what are their true intentions?

(Before he could react, Vilgax was suddenly rammed by one of the walker robots. With all the strength he could muster, Vilgax crushed that robot just like he did with the others. But his battle had just caught the attention of the cat robot. The alien conqueror stomped inside and stood over the machine.)

Vilgax: You cannot defeat me! I am the most powerful life form in the universe!

(He then ran forward and slammed his fists on the hard ground. But the cat robot suddenly dodged the attack. With a mighty roar, the machine pounced and pushed Vilgax and the hard floor. The claws dug into his skin, but the might alien tried to ignore the pain as he threw him off his body with little effort.)

Vilgax: You may be smaller than I am, but you still have the strength to pin me down. I will show no mercy!

(Vilgax pulled out one of the laser blasters he had been carrying with him and aimed at the cat. He fired, but the robot dodged every shot.)

Vilgax: Hold still!

(Vilgax kept firing, but the beast kept dodging. This made the alien more and more aggravated. Ones of the blasts hit the wall and hit GIR's head which rolled out of the lunchroom.)

GIR: Remember to drink Pepsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!

Vilgax: ENOUGH!!!

(In blind rage, Vilgax fired everywhere in the entire lunchroom. At last, he scored a direct hit and the cat machine was thrown across the other side of the lunchroom. A large table collapsed on the robot and the alien presumed it to be vanquished.)

Vilgax: Good riddance.

(Feeling triumphant, Vilgax put his blaster away and exited the lunchroom. But before he could make it to the door, a massive harpoon skewered right through his left leg.)

Vilgax: ARGH!!!

(Screaming in pain and anger, the alien fell over with only his right leg acting as his support. He turned around and saw the cat monster with one of his claws driven right through the back of his leg.)

Vilgax: INSIGNIFICANT MACHINE!!!! RAAAARRRGHHH!!!!!

(Vilgax grabbed the machine with his right hand and tried to crush its body. But the cat continuously scratched and bit the aliens hand until he was forced to let go. Vilgax pulled out his blaster again and prepared to fire once more, but with a single slice from its massive claws, the machine had completely disarmed Vilgax, literally. The galactic conqueror stared bitterly at his severed right arm then glared at the machine.)

Vilgax: I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!!!

(Using his left hand, Vilgax tried to crush the cat, but he still couldn't keep up with his enhanced agility. The beast crawled all over Vilgax's body scratching and biting him over and over. After the brutal assailment, Vilgax fell down on the floor defeated but not yet dead. The cat beast jumped on the alien conquerors stomach staring him in the face. Vilgax then noticed a large knife lying on the floor and tried to reach for it with his left hand. The beast opened its jaws and lunged forward to Vilgax face.)

Vilgax: DIIIIIIEE!!!!

(With a quick slice from the knife, the cat robots head went flying clear across the lunchroom. The rest of the body fell over and Vilgax threw it off of him. The galactic conqueror struggled to stand upright despite his wounded leg and severed right arm.)

Vilgax: RRRAAGGHHH! Stupid beast! I can't destroy the Fabrication under these conditions! I need to find the medical room!

(Limping slightly, the alien walked his way outside the lunchroom. Little did he know that he was being followed.)

* * *

(Meanwhile in the hospital, the Other Mother was doing her best repairing Oogie Boogie after their previous encounter with the machines. The woman was using her expert sewing skills adding stitches to cover the holes in Oogies body.)

Other Mother: You really should be careful next time honey. I won't know what I'd do if I lost you.

Oogie Boogie: You won't lose me my sweet. Remember, our friend Hades can bring us back to life whenever one of us is slain.

Other Mother: Even still, just the thought that I could've lost you, it breaks my heart.

Oogie Boogie: Don't worry about a thing sugar. After this whole robot crisis is done with, what do you say we go on our first date?

Other Mother: (giggle) Very well. I can't possibly stay mad at you.

Oogie Boogie: But we sure can hold a grudge. Right? That Jack Skellington really cheese's me off!

Other Mother: And my dear sweet Coraline. I would never have thought my own child would turn against me! If I ever see her again, I oughta give her a good spanking!

(As the Other Mother grabbed a handful of bugs, she walked over to Oogie and placed them inside his mouth.)

Oogie Boogie: Alright! I am back to full now!

Other Mother: Are you sure?

Oogie Boogie: That's right my little labchop! I think I'm ready to take on those robots now!

(As they both talked, the suddenly heard a loud scream just outside. Oogie quickly got out of bed and rushed outside the medical room. Both he and the Other Mother saw Vilgax struggling to break free from inside the stomach of a huge cobra-like robot with a demented doll face.)

Vilgax: UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!!

(Vilgax continued to thrash around, but it was futile as the cobra beast carried him off. As soon as the cobra robot disappeared, the two other villains stepped out.)

Other Mother: I have had it! It's time I set those brats straight!

Oogie Boogie: I'm way ahead of you my lovely!

(Oogie and the Other Mother quickly ran down the hallway following the robot to wherever it leads.)

* * *

(Outside in the courtyard, Ozai, Huntsman, Azula, and Kevin saw that the entire place was in ruin. Huge chunks of debris lied on the floor. But that was not the only thing that was strange. Up in the sky were the most unusual blimps they had ever seen. Obviously built by the Fabrication. Ozai also took notice that the blimps were carrying flashlights.)

Ozai: Nobody get caught. If the light shines down on us. . .

Kevin 11: I know, we're doomed.

(The four had to get to the other side of the courtyard in order to get to the laboratory where the Fabrication rested. Quickly, the villains were able to avoid be spotted by the giant search lights by hiding behind the giant debris. As the Huntsman and Ozai continued forth, Kevin tried to follow them when he noticed Azula was just still sitting behind the rock.)

Kevin 11: Azula, hurry up.

Azula: I. . . .I can't. I just can't.

Kevin 11: What? Why? You're not scared are you?

Azula: I NEVER GET SCARED! Being scared is a sign of weakness so my father has taught me.

Kevin 11: Come on. Everyone gets scared once in their lives.

Azula: I told you, I'm not scared!

Kevin 11: Then come on. We can't destroy those robots without you.

(Kevin reached for Azulas hand, but she resisted. The monster kept urging Azula to come, but when she gave Kevin a death glare, that's when he gulped.)

Kevin 11: I think you're scarier than those robots are.

(Azula growled in anger, but then suddenly, that terrifying scowl seemed to fade away into a depressed frown. She just looked down on the ground not bothering to look back at Kevin.)

Kevin 11: Azula.

(Both children were startled by a really loud screech. The giant rock Azula hid behind was destroyed as a huge pterodactyl-like machine flew over them. The blimps search lights shone down on the two of them, and the flying robot came down for another swoop.)

Kevin 11: RUN!

(The two tried to outrun the flying beast, but it seemed to be catching up. Just before it could impale them with a harpoon from its tail, a green blast of energy smashed right into its face. The Huntsman stood his ground as the pterosaur creature stood on the floor supported by its wing-tips. It opened its beak-like mouth showing off hundreds of sharp metal objects.)

Huntsman: HUNTSGIRL, RUN!

Azula: What about my father?!

(From on top of one of the towers, Ozai shot a jet of flames at the blimps setting them on fire. The blimps fell to the ground still on fire.)

Kevin 11: Let's go Azula! They can handle this!

(Azula and Kevin quickly ran inside the castle leaving the Hunstman to deal with the machine.)

Huntsman: You do not stand a chance creature! I have trained for years in hunting down and destroying monsters. You will not get the better of me!

(The beast screeched again as its tail suddenly sprang forward and attempted to stab the Huntsman. Using his staff, he swats the tail away and runs for the head. But when he prepared to jump and hit him, one of the robots wings hits the Huntsman knocking him over. But just as quickly as he fell over, the Huntsman got back up again. The winged beast lunged at a great speed toward the Huntsman who attempted to jam the staff into its mouth. He succeeded in doing so, but not as he had hoped. The Huntsman was pushed aside as the staff still remained jammed in the beasts mouth. The robot finally spat out the Huntsmans staff. Unfortunately for him, it landed on top of one of the towers.)

Huntsman: GRR! I have to get my staff back!

(The robot flew back up into the air when the Huntsman suddenly grabbed onto its tail. The robot noticed this and tried to shake him off. At a few hundred feet in the air, the Huntsman still refused to let go. Finally, once he got close to the tower, he jumped off and grabbed his staff.)

Huntsman: And now beast, I shall slay you!

(With a powerful green blast of energy, the beast took the blow and fell down onto the ground. When the Huntsman looked down from the tower, the machine didn't seem to be moving. The Huntsman proceeded down from the tower to find Ozai. Back down in the courtyard, the last blimp fell, and Ozai jumped into the center of the yard. That was when he saw the fallen flying robot. As he walked close to it, the tail suddenly swung wildly slicing across the Fire Lords chest. Ozai clutched his chest in pain and returned a vengeful glare at the robot.)

Ozai: How dare you!

(Using his bending, fire immediately started to engulf the creature. It screeched loudly before it tried to fly away. But as soon as it was a few feet above the ground it tried to dive bomb on top of Ozai. The Fire Lord shot a massive lightning bolt right into the winged beasts mouth and it went through his body. In midair, the flying robot exploded as pieces of its still burning body rained down. The Huntsman walked up to Ozai and noticed the cut on his chest.)

Huntsman: What happened?

Ozai: It appeared that your attempt to finish off the beast didn't go as you expected.

Huntsman: This is not good. These creatures are already becoming stronger and stronger.

Ozai: Where is Azula?

Huntsman: She and Kevin 11 are on their way to the laboratory to destroy the Fabrication.

Ozai: WHAT?! They cannot possibly destroy it by themselves! We must hurry!

(The two adult villains ran as fast as they could towards the castle and find Kevin and Azula.)

* * *

(In Mr. Buns laboratory, the marshmallow rabbit stepped out of the portal feeling triumphant. His candy army stepped out as well.)

Mr. Bun: HA! Perfect! Now we have all the information we need about Underfist! With the acquired information, nothing will stop me or my candy armies from destroying them! Because we are invincbl-WHAT THE FUDGE JUST HAPPENED??!!!

(Mr. Bun looked around the laboratory and saw chocolate sauce splattered all over the walls and on the floor. He then saw his trusted henchman Perkins, sitting in the corner absolutely horror-stricken.)

Mr. Bun: PERKINS! What happened to my candy army?!

Perkins: They. . . .they j-j-j-ust came out of n. . . .NOWHERE!

Mr. Bun: Who came out of nowhere Perkins?!

(The door suddenly burst open as hundreds of tiny spider robots came crawling into the small lab. They crawled on top of one of the candy monsters and start ripping it apart.)

Candy Monster: AUGH! NO! I'M STILL TWO DAYS FROM RETIREMENT! NOOOOOO!!!!

(As soon as the candy monster was destroyed, the spiders moved on to the others.)

Mr. Bun: FIRE SODA RIFLES!!

(The trick or treater eaters pulled out guns that look suspiciously like grape soda bottles and fire soda on top of the small robots. However, they still seem to be advancing.)

Perkins: THEY'RE TOO STRONG! WHAT DO WE DO?!

Mr. Bun: Only one other option. Get the vile!

Perkins: You don't mean the vile that will turn us into monsters?!

Mr. Buns: Just do it! I'll think of a new plan to get rid of Underfist! Just grab that vile and open it! LET'S KICK THIS PIG!

(As the robots came closer, Perkins grabbed the vile and opened it. Out from it came a huge green fog that surrounded Mr. Bun and the rest of the trick or treater eaters. Growling was heard from inside the fog and from outside the lab, bits of robot pieces came flying out.)

* * *

(Down the hallway, Oogie Boogie and the Other Mother eventually followed the snake-like robot to the giant laboratory. They poked their heads inside until a voice spoke out.)

Kevin 11: What are you guys doing here?!

(The couple panicked and got into their fighting stances. But the soon see that it was just Kevin and Azula.)

Other Mother: Young man! You nearly scared us half to death!

Kevin 11: You're not my mother.

Azula: I don't think that concerns her Kevin.

Kevin 11: Anyway, why are you guys here?

Oogie Boogie: We're taking the fight to those hideous robots!

Kevin 11: Really? So are we! Now we can end this!

(Just as everyone came into the room, they all saw things that made them jump. The whole lab was crowded with pile of dead bodies. What was more terrifying was that Azula knew all of these villains in the room. But the biggest fright was the Fabrication itself whos many arms were still building more robots and its red eye flashed on all the dead villains.)

Kevin 11: I know I said this once, but I feel like saying it again; we're doomed.

(Azula hid out of sight from the scene of destruction, but Kevin, Oogie, and the Other Mother snuck inside anyway. Azula did not want to be alone, so she had no choice but to walk in herself. As she caught up with them, they all saw the huge snake-like robot confronting the Fabrication with somebody trapped inside it.)

Kevin 11: Hey! That's Vilgax.

Vilgax: UNHAND ME! I WILL DESTROY YOU!

(The Fabrication suddenly faced Vilgax and his red eye closed up. The green talisman on its body began to glow green and the surge of energy hit Vilgax's face.)

Azula: What. . .what is he doing?!

(As soon as the talisman stopped glowing, the snake-like machine released the alien, and he slumped on the floor now lifeless like all the other bodies in the room.)

Oogie Boogie: Oooh. A machine that steals souls? Who would've thought?

Kevin 11: The Huntsman said that talisman is what is keeping him alive. I bet if we remove it, then that giant robot will be destroyed.

Other Mother: Good. Then let us ground them all!

(The villains continue to sneak around to find a spot to attack the Fabrication. However, while they were sneaking, the small group of villains found something that filled them all with fright. A tall staff with a green orb on it was lying on the floor.)

Oogie Boogie: That. . .that's Maleficents staff!

Kevin 11: Maleficent?! The machines got her too?!

Other Mother: Those little monsters! I oughta teach them a lesson! They'll never. . .

Azula: LOOK OUT!

(The three villains turned and saw the giant snake beast staring the villains down. With a loud screech, the Fabrication had suddenly become aware of the four villains presence.)

Other Mother: You little brat! You do not talk back to your mother!

(The Other Mother pounced on the creature, but was swatted away with one flick of its tail. Oogie Boogie then jumped on top of it, but was thrown off by its far more powerful strength.)

Kevin 11: Alright you freakish freak thing! You're going down! YAAAH!

(Kevin pounced high up in the air and charged after the beast. But suddenly, a pair of spider-like legs appeared from the creatures body and turned into scissors which quickly inflicted numerous scratches on Kevin.)

Azula: Kevin!

(The machine then approached the fire princess. She got into her battle stance until one of the cobra beasts eyes started to glow red. Transfixed in its gaze, Azula was nearly hypnotized by the robot. Red thread suddenly came out of the machines body and started to tie it around the hypnotized fire princess. Kevin 11 who had just got up from his recent attack saw the machine wrapping Azula in the thread.)

Kevin 11: Get away from her dirtball!

(Again, Kevin pounced releasing the cobra beasts grip on the girl. Azul snapped out of her trance and saw Kevin wrestling the monster to the ground. The Other Mother and Oogie Boogie arrived and help free Azula from the thread that tied her up.)

Azula: I am never celebrating Halloween again!

(The two villains walked off. Azula tried to follow, but had to stay behind and see if Kevin would be alright. Miraculously, despite serious cuts on his body, Kevin managed to rip the snake robot in half using his amazing strength.)

Kevin 11: You alright Azula?

Azula: I'm fine.

(At that moment, the Huntsman and Ozai ran into the lab and found Kevin and Azula behind one of the dead villain piles.)

Huntsman: Huntsgirl!

Azula: Huh? Huntsman!

Ozai: Azula, what happened?

Azula: Maleficent. She. . .they got her.

Huntsman: What?! How is that possible?!

(The entire group suddenly heard a loud crunch from the Fabrication.)

Oogie Boogie: NOOOOO!!!!

(Under one of the giant robots feet was an enormous pile of needles. Oogie Boogie mourned the death of the Other Mother as the robots red eye was staring down on Ozai. The green talisman started to glow, and the green energy was sapped from the Fire Lord.)

Azula: FATHER!!

Huntsman: We can't fight him here! Run!

(The Fabrication pushed Ozais body aside as it gave chase for the others. The Huntsman fired the green energy from his staff at the robot, but it hardly did a thing. Eventually, as they got to the exit, one of the robot arms shot forward and grabbed Kevin 11.)

Kevin 11: OH, NO!

(Azula stared in horror as Kevin was trapped in the Fabrications grasp. The red eye closed and the talisman started to glow green.)

Azula: KEVIN!

Kevin 11: Azula! Help me!

(Kevin screamed for Azulas help, but she just stood there horror stricken and paralyzed in fear.)

Kevin 11: AZULA!

(At that very instant, the Huntsman jumped and smashed the arm with a single blow from his staff. But as Kevin was freed, the Huntsman wasn't so fortunate. The Huntsman now lies lifeless on the ground.)

Azula: No.

(The Fabrications red eye shot sparks all over the place. No wasting any time, Kevin grabbed Azulas arm and they ran off nearly tripping over GIRs head who just rolled inside. The Fabrication ran after them, until Oogie Boogie, who had finished mourning the Other Mother stood behind him and screamed.)

Oogie Boogie: YOU! NOBODY MESSES WITH OOGIE BOOGIE!!

(The giant robot tried to exit the lab, but a very powerful vacuum of wind was sucking him back. Oogie exhaled strongly dragging the giant robot over to him. Even GIR was sucked into the might forced.)

GIR: YAY! Take me sweet potato man!

(The powerful suction also forced the door to the lab closed. And not another sound was heard.)


	3. Azula's Biggest Fear

(Kevin and Azula were resting in the fire princess' room nearly scared to death of what happened and what could've happened to them. Azula just lied on her bed until Kevin sent her an annoyed glare.)

Azula: What?

Kevin 11: Don't what me! You almost left me to die!

Azula: Look, I'm sorry?! Okay?!

Kevin 11: Something is up with you, and I want to know right now!

Azula: Shut up! There is nothing wrong with me! I never get scar. . .

Kevin 11: NOW!!!

(Azula was surprised. She had never seen Kevin this angry before, especially at her.)

Azula: Fine. Maybe I am a little freaked out that we almost died.

Kevin 11: You mean scared?

Azula: YES! FINE! I ADMIT IT! I AM AFAID OF MACHINES! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!

Kevin 11: I don't understand. You were always the toughest girl I've ever seen in the Organization. What happened that made you so afraid of robots?

Azula: You want to know? It happened during a mission Maleficent sent me on. I was sent to help Vexus regain her rule on Cluster Prime, which is a planet inhabited by nothing but robots.

Kevin 11: And you decided to go on the mission?

Azula: What choice did I have? I couldn't defy Maleficents orders.

Kevin 11: So what did you do on the mission?

Azula: Vexus told me that I had to steal golden computer chip from all the robots in the city. It turned out the chips gave the robots special powers to into any form or weapon. But when I tried to take the chips from one of the robots, they all brought out their weapons and brutally attacked me. I tried to fight them off, but they wouldn't let me use my bending. Even when I tried to use my bending, they had these shields that blocked my attacks. After that, Hades and Santana of the Dead helped to bring me back to life. I couldn't fight the robots, and Vexus had to abort the mission. I have been afraid of robots ever since.

Kevin 11: Wow. Must've been harsh for you, huh?

Azula: It gets worse. That jerk, Jack Spicer tried numerous threats to get me to love him. And when I don't go out with him, he'd use his robots to taunt me every chance he got!

Kevin 11: So Jack Spicer is a jerk, big whoop. Now that I know everything, I think I know a way we can cure your phobia of machines for good. If you destroy the Fabrication, you won't be afraid anymore. Get it?! The Fabrication is the one who is leading the robots. Destroy the leader, and you can destroy any robot you face.

Azula: Forget it! This whole thing is pointless! Every time I try to fight, I become too afraid to even do anything! My father always said that fear makes me weak. I can't fight the machines! I just can't!

(Azula soon started crying until Kevin decided to break her out of it.)

Kevin 11: Azula. I am about to tell you something I have never ever told anybody at all!

Azula: (sniff) What?

Kevin 11: You know that kid with the power to turn things rotten just by touching them?

Azula: Kid Rot?

Kevin 11: Yeah. That guy gives me the heeblie jeeblies. Same with that black-haired pale-skinned guy with the disgusting tongue thing.

Azula: Orochimaru? You are afraid of these guys?

Kevin 11: Big time. Have you seen what that guy can do with his tongue?! SERIOUSLY!! It's not pretty! In fact, there are a lot of really scary villains here in the Organization that I am deathly afraid of. And I have to see them every day.

Azula: Really? But I've seen you standing around those guys before. You usually freak out when you see something scary. Why don't you freak out despite being around them?

Kevin 11: Don't get me wrong, those guys still scare the living daylights out of me. But I got used to it after being around them. The first time, I totally freaked out! But later, I realized that I can't always live my life fearing those people. Who knows if I have to team up with them on a mission at some point? So one day, during lunch one morning, I found both Kid Rot and Orochimaru sitting together at a lunch table and sat down beside them.

Azula: Then what happened?

Kevin 11: Aw, Zims stupid robot came along and threw food in my face and the two other guys just laughed at me.

Azula: That's it? You told me one of the most pointless stories of your life just to give me a lesson about facing my fears?!

Kevin 11: Um, yes?

Azula: Well surprisingly. . . . . .it worked.

Kevin 11: It did?! I mean, uh, of course it did!

Azula: I suppose everybody has to face their fears sooner or later.

Kevin 11: I hope it's sooner, because we are the only surviving villains in the Organization.

Azula: Of course. Where are those blueprints the Huntsman had?

Kevin 11: I got 'em. Check it out.

(Kevin 11 pulled out the blueprints and showed them to Azula.)

Kevin 11: The Huntsman said that the Fabrication was able to steal souls using that talisman on its body. It was also what brought it to life. I bet if we take the talisman away, it would shut down, right?

Azula: Not exactly. Look. It says here that the beast can move with or without that talisman. The Fabrication must've been asleep this whole time. And when the talisman was placed on its body, that must've woke it up.

Kevin 11: But I thought Eggman said the Fabrication was destroyed before. Unless. . .Eggman and Animo must've fixed it up so well, that the brain on the robot was able to function back to its own personality. And when Animo installed that talisman thingy, it must've been the final piece that caused it to go berserk and turn against us. In other words, we need to destroy that brain to destroy the robot itself.

Azula: It also says that the souls of all the villains the robot killed are trapped inside the talisman unless we free them. We have to be careful not to destroy the talisman or the souls will be lost forever. Let's go.

(Azula ran for the door, but stopped when she saw Kevin standing there.)

Azula: And Kevin?

Kevin 11: Yeah?

Azula: Thanks. I wouldn't even be out here if it wasn't for you.

Kevin 11: Really? Does that mean I can kiss you?!

(Kevins question was answers when he received a huge fireball to his face.)

Azula: Shut up and lets go!

Kevin: Yep. She's back alright.

* * *

(The laboratory door opened up and the two kids entered inside. Surprisingly, the room was eerily empty.)

Kevin 11: It's not here?! But how?

Azula: Kevin! Look!

(They look on the floor and pick up a huge, empty, ripped-up sack that was lying on the floor. The flat piece of cloth had a ghostly face on it that looked horrifyingly like Oogie Boogies.)

Azula: Now we're the last ones for real.

Kevin 11: But where did that giant robot go? It's not like it could just fit through the door.

Azula: It didn't use the door. Look!

(The two kids walked up to a huge gigantic hole in the ground leading down to various rooms in the castle.)

Kevin 11: You think he's down there?

Azula: Where else would he have gone?

(They jump down the hole and suddenly wind up in a huge room with trucks, planes, tanks, and weapons all with the label "The Sucky Alliance" attached on them.)

Azula: The Sucky Alliance lair?

Kevin 11: Wow. You know, for a group of lousy villains, they sure know how to keep this place clean.

Azula: Focus Kevin.

(The kids walk around the lair and saw nothing. Kevin stood behind a shadowed area in the lair, and a giant glowing red eye opened up behind him. Kevin turned around and screamed. Before he could run, the arms punched him across the room and he skidded across the floor.)

Azula: KEVIN!

(The Fabrication charged after the fallen monster until he was struck by a huge lightning bolt. The machine turned and glared at the fire princess.)

Azula: LEAVE HIM ALONE!

(Spark shot out of the machines eyes. Azula was really frightened, but stood firm trying not to back down. She launched her fireballs at the massive machine, but with no effect what so ever. The Fabrication ran over to Azula with one of its robot arms ready to grab her. However, she was able to jump out of the way just in time. She continuously launched her fireballs but with still no effect. The Machine roared as he was suddenly bombarded by a laser canon. Azula turned around and saw Kevin toting one of the Sucky Alliances laser blasters.)

Kevin 11: Wow. This thing has some punch!

(Kevin fired again, this time destroying a couple of the Fabrications arms. Azula sought her chance and fired another lightning bolt on the machines body. To her dismay, even her lightning bolts aren't affecting the machine. The Fabrication ran after Azula and grabbed her in its mechanical arms. The glowing talisman shone its bright green color.)

Kevin 11: STAY AWAY!

(Right when the green energy fired, Kevin got in the away and tried to break the arms with the laser blaster. Azula was free, but Kevin was left to his fate.)

Azula: KEVIN! NO!!!

(As the soul was sucked out of Kevins body, Azula could see a ghostly image of Kevins soul inside the Fabrications red eye and then disappear.)

Azula: It's true. They are trapped inside.

(Azula clenched her fists in anger and both of her arms were set ablaze. Throwing two fireballs, the giant robot backed off a bit and the metal singed red. Again, the machine charged but was again blown back by Azulas massive fireballs. The machine now furious bellowed loudly enough to echo through the entire castle.)

Azula: Scream all you want! It will not save you!

(Azula prepared another fire onslaught. But just then, swarms of little spider robots as well as giant walkers came into the room.)

Azula: Grrr. And I thought I was the only one who doesn't play fair.

(The robot army aimed their weapons and prepared to fire. But just then, a loud roar echoed throughout the castle sounding like nothing any of the robots or Azula had ever heard.)

Azula: What was that?!

(Suddenly, from the hole on the ceiling came down a gigantic brown monster with muscular limbs and glowing green eyes. But the one thing that was strange about him was that he was made entirely of candy! It's teeth were made of candy corn, it had a long tail that looked like red licorice, and even a snake-like tongue made from bubble tape.)

Azula: That's it! Halloween is the weirdest holiday ever!

(Just then, more candy monsters just like him came down and attacked the robots. And leading them was the now transformed Mr. Bun who is now twenty times his own size with muscles, red eyes, and a mouth full of sharp teeth.)

Mr. Bun: CANDY MONSTERS OF THE UNDERWORLD, DESTORY EVERY LAST ROBOT IN THIS ROOM!!!

(With a roar, the monsters plowed through the robot army leaving Azula absolutely bewildered. The Fabrication ignored the commotion and ran after Azula.)

Azula: Uh, oh! I better get out of here!

(Azula ran out the door and down the hallway while the Fabrication simply smashed through the wall and gave chase. The fire princess saw the stairs leading up to a high tower. She ran up the stairs with the Fabrication still following her. Once she got to the top, Azula stood in the center of one of the Organizations meeting rooms. There was a large table with over twenty chairs and a machine that opens up portals into other worlds. But Azula didn't have time to stare when the Fabrication burst through the floor. Azula scream as she jumped out of the window and grabbed onto the stone wall. Outside, it started to rain and a loud lightning storm occurred.)

Azula: UGH! This is not my day today!

(The fire princess was caught off guard when one of the arms finally grabbed a hold of the fire princess. Dragging her back inside, the Fabrication glared at Azula with its red eye.)

Azula: Come on! Come on!

(Before the Fabrication could activate the talisman to suck out her soul, Mr. Bun in his monster form jumped the beast continuously pounding and ripping at it. Azula finally freed her hands and launched a lightning bolt on the arms of the machine. The arm broke and Azula fell to the floor. While the Fabrication had to deal with Mr. Bun pounding its armor, Azula made another attempt to jump out the window. This time, she bent fire from her legs to propel her like a rocket to the roof of another tower. The Fabrication roared again as he watched Azula get away again. Even with Mr. Bun on its back, the machine was still able to smash through the window and climb to the other tower. Mr. Bun fell right off the robot when a chunk of debris his him on the forehead. The marshmallow bunny latched onto the side of the destroyed tower and watched the Fabrication get away from him. The fire princess was in big trouble as and the Fabrication are now standing on the same roof staring each other down at two hundred feet.)

Azula: This is it! If ever there was a time to destroy you, IT'S NOW!!!

(An arm shot forward but Azula dodged it and ran under the machine. From underneath, the fire princess shot another lightning bolt on the robot. Even though it is sparking with electricity, it still tried to stay up. But that was difficult for the machine, especially since it's on top of the roof of a tower. Seeking her chance, Azula climbed the robot up to the front until she saw the talisman.)

Azula: There it is!

(With all of her strength, the fire princess pulled the talisman right out of the Fabrications body and fell off. Azula nearly panicked when she almost fell off the ledge of the roof. When the red eye of the Fabrication soon met the electric hand of Azula, a dark smirk formed across her face.)

Azula: I'm back.

(Lightning shot out of Azulas fingertips and hit the Fabrication in the eye destroying it on impact. The giant robot screeched in pain and backed away from the rogue teenager. But when it backed up too far, the machine fell right off the edge of the roof plummeting to the ground. A loud smash sounded and Azula looked over the edge. Down in the center of the courtyard, the Fabrication was now nothing more but a scattered heap of twisted electrocuted metal. The rain continued to fall and Azula laughed visciously at the dead robot. Azula was indeed back, but now more dangerous and powerful than ever now that her fear of robots is behind her. She then remembered the talisman in her hands.)

Azula: And now, to restore the Organization to its rightful glory and make my masters proud.

(A few minutes later back in the courtyard, Azula placed the talisman on the ground and pressed the combination of buttons on it. Azula was amazed when the talisman glowed green and opened up shining a bright green light in the air. Floating out of the talisman came the souls of hundreds of deceased villains. The Huntsman, Ozai, Kevin 11, Dr. Animo, Dr. Eggman, Vilgax, Oogie Boogie, the Other Mother, and everybody else walked out before they all but disappeared again. Also appearing out of the talisman came the lord of the Underworld, Hades, and the guitar playing skeleton, Santana of the Dead.)

Hades: Whoa! Talk about a serious death trip. Whoo! Don't want to go through that again.

Santana: Same here. That was the most miserable day of my life.

Azula: Ahem!

(Hades and Santana turned their attention to Azula who stood before the two.)

Hades: Hey hey! If it isn't the fire princess. How are you doing?

Azula: Hades and Santana. In case you two aren't aware, the entire Organization was just single handedly annihilated by this robot you see before you.

(Azula points to the dead Fabrication behind the two other villains.)

Santana: The entire Organization is deceased?! GAH! WE'RE GONNA BE UP ALL NIGHT UNDOING ALL OF THIS!!!

Hades: Hey, whoa. Chill, we can fix this. It'll probably go faster if we just work together, whaddya say?

Azula: Thank you. You are helping this Organization greatly with your assistance.

Hades: Yeah, well we try. Okay, everyone aboard! Next stop, the Underworld!

(Smoke engulfed the three villains and they both disappeared.)

* * *

_**Halloween Night**_

(The entire lounge was crowded with villains many of them dancing to the music or just pigging out on candy. Oogie Boogie and the Other Mother were dancing together very elegantly while Mr. Bun and his trick or treater eaters now returned to normal were sulking about something.)

Mr. Bun: I just don't understand what went wrong this time!

Perkins: Aw, cheer up boss. We'll get Underfist next time.

Mr. Bun: We could've had them if we didn't use that potion from last night!

Perkins: Well, the most important thing is we're alive. I mean, it's not like if we really did die, we could've been brought to life anyway by some lord of the Underworld and it would turn out we used that potion for nothing, right?

(Mr. Bun sent a death glare at his henchman.)

Mr. Bun: Did you even wonder WHY I WAS SO ANGRY?!

(As Mr. Bun continued to rant about how much he hated Underfist, Azula and Kevin 11 came to the party meeting all the villains happily celebrating.)

Azula: Wow. Some party.

Kevin 11: Yeah, that's what I love about Halloween. You can scare people, eat as much candy as you want, and even play tricks on people.

Azula: It's too bad I've never heard of it in my world. I would've terrorized so many civilians.

Jack: Hey princess hottie pants!

(Azula groaned as Jack Spicer ran up to her.)

Azula: What is it this time Jack?!

Jack: I'm giving you one last chance to finally go out on a date with me. Or else you'll be in for the scare of your life!

Kevin 11: Back off Jack!

Jack: Stay out of this ugly! So what'll it be cutie.

Azula: I say I'm going to kill you if you don't leave me alone.

Jack: Oh well. Can't say I didn't try. OH, JACK-BOTS!

(Out of nowhere, three Jack-bots appeared in the room surrounding Azula. Jack grinned devilishly expecting the fire princess to scream in fear. But to his shock, Azula emotionlessly obliterated them with a single bolt of lightning.)

Jack: GAH! Hehehe. Uh, what I meant to say was. . .uh. . .oh boy. . .uh. . .you see, I. . .gulp. . .eha. .EHAHA. . . AUGH. . .AUUGGHH!!!!

(Jack ran screaming like a girl across the lounge room until he ran into a table and a bowl of punch fell over his head. Azula and Kevin had to laugh at that.)

Kevin 11: Alright Azula! You finally managed to get rid of your phobia of robots.

Azula: Yes. And now I am back to my normal self. Next time when I am sent to Cluster Prime, I will be prepared.

Kevin 11: Speaking of robots, I hear that all the Organization scientists are working together to build a new brain for the Fabrication.

Azula: They're still trying to rebuild it after what happened?!

Kevin 11: Yep. But remember what I said before? It still had the old brain from when it was first built. That's why it tried to kill us all. But now with a new brain, WE can be able to control it and give it commands.

Azula: That's good I guess. But I'm still uncomfortable with the whole idea. (groan) Rats! Even after all that, there is still some part of me that is still afraid of the Fabrication!

Kevin 11: Who cares? The way you took it down. It's not like your scared than from when after we saw it alive.

Azula: Whatever. But I won't let anything else scare me ever again!

(It was then that a small group of living pumpkins with glowing green facial features and limbs like stems ran right between them mumbling words neither of them could understand. Kevin and Azula were just dumbfounded by what they just saw.)

Azula: Between you and me, those things were actually scarier than the Fabrication.

Kevin 11: You're not alone.

(So without further stalling, Azula and Kevin 11 went through the crowd of villains and partied all night long. Halloween for the Organization was definitely a hoot. But watching them from above the ceiling, one of the tiny spider robots watched the villains partying and scurried off out the door right past GIR, whose head was still disembodied.)

GIR: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! AND A HAPPY NEW YEEEEAR! Hehehehe!

* * *

There you guys have it! My Halloween story is up. If you found any parts to be scary, please leave your reviews here! Also, those living pumpkins from that last scene are from the Monster vs Aliens Halloween special, Mutant Pumkins From Outer Space! search for it on your TV and watch it sometime. It's awesome! Well, I hope ya'll have a happy Halloween. And to close this story, I'll end out with the traditional BWAHAHA laugh in three. . .two. . .one!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!


End file.
